An organic light emitting display apparatus (OLED apparatus) is a next-generation display apparatus having self-luminance characteristics. Specifically, the organic light emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus in which holes and electrons injected from an anode and a cathode are recoupled to each other in a light emitting layer to form an exciton and light having a specific wavelength is generated by emitting energy of the exciton.
The OLED apparatus does not need a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display apparatus. Thus, the OLED apparatus can be manufactured into a lightweight and thin form. Further, the OLED apparatus is advantageous in terms of a viewing angle, a contrast ratio, a response speed, and power consumption, as compared with a liquid crystal display apparatus. Therefore, the OLED apparatus has been researched as a next-generation display apparatus.